Synchronous motors that require high output power ranges (beyond 10,000 horsepower) often use current source load commutated inverters (LCI) in their circuit designs. This is due to the LCI's high power ratings and ability to operate as the leading power source for the synchronous motors.
In high power motor drive application, reliability of the machine is important. Many motor drives currently employ voltage source inverters (VSI), but VSI fed induction motors have been shown to have a higher chance of failure.